Gardien particulier
by qianshee
Summary: UA - Levi a tué ; il est en prison. Mais dans cet univers infernal, il y a quelqu'un qui l'aide à tenir : son gardien, Eren.


**Hey ! Je reviens vous voir avec un petit OS sur le thème _gardien_ , écrit pour la nuit du FoF de ce mois-ci. Et bizarrement, moi qui ne suis pas une grande fan du personnage d'Eren, j'ai apprécié d'écrire sur lui ici. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :p**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit qui n'était en fait qu'une banquette, Levi recomptait encore et encore les araignées mortes ou vivantes qui traînaient au plafond, comme si cette contemplation intensive allait les faire disparaître. Ça le rendait fou. Ces bestioles étaient à ces yeux l'incarnation du moche et de la saleté – tout comme le reste de son environnement – et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour améliorer un minimum sa condition. Il était obligé de rester dans la crasse, la puanteur et la poussière. Et les insectes qu'il retrouvait parfois sur lui après une courte nuit de sommeil.

Mais ce qui était peut-être pire que la malpropreté du lieu, c'était l'ennui qu'il ressentait ainsi, enfermé entre quatre murs. Et puis, Eren n'était pas là.

* * *

Après avoir tué son conjoint adultère et son amant, Levi s'était retrouvé emprisonné dans la prison la plus mal famée du pays où se côtoyaient les pires ordures. Oh, loin de lui l'idée de se considérer comme un ange, mais à côté des violeurs d'enfants, des psychopathes et des tueurs en série, il se sentait presque normal et sain. Seul au centre de toute cette barbarie et connerie humaine.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Plus que cinq ans à croupir dans cet enfer et il aurait enfin la paix à laquelle il aspirait depuis plus de vingt ans.

Au loin, un cliquetis retentit et il se rallongea, tournant le dos aux barreaux. Jean, le gardien remplaçant allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et bordel qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Imbu de lui-même, traitant les détenus, tous sans exception, comme de la merde, et lui vouant une aversion palpable particulièrement désagréable, il faisait mine dès que possible d'ignorer sa venue dans leur couloir. Moins il entendrait ses absurdités, moins il s'énerverait. Et moins il risquerait de passer quelques jours supplémentaires au trou pour rébellion.

Cette fois, il n'entendit qu'une méprisante réflexion et son écuelle de nourriture tinta contre le sol froid. Lorsqu'il serait parti, il se lèverait pour la ramasser.

Il soupira encore alors que les pas lourds s'éloignaient. Oui, Eren lui manquait. Il avait hâte que ses vacances se finissent.

* * *

Quand enfin ce moment béni parut, Levi tenta d'afficher le visage le plus neutre possible, mais le jeune gardien ne fut pas dupe ; il savait à quel point Jean était insupportable, et à quel point le petit homme était heureux de le revoir. Au travers des barreaux, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et ils se sourirent.

Depuis quelques mois, gardien et détenu entretenaient une relation particulière qu'ils cachaient à tous. Ils ne pouvaient se le nier ; leurs sentiments dépassaient largement ceux qui étaient normaux dans une prison. Et si cela était strictement interdit, leur cœur parlait pour eux. Ils étaient bêtement amoureux.

« Quand tu sortiras, avait un jour affirmé Eren lors d'une visite nourriture, tu viendras chez moi. Bientôt, ma sœur partira de mon appartement et je vivrai seul. Il y aura de la place pour toi. »

Cette déclaration avait beaucoup ému Levi quand il l'avait entendue et il se raccrochait désormais à cette promesse. Tout n'était pas fini pour lui. Il avait péché, mais en dehors des murs l'attendait une vie heureuse. Il pourrait se reconstruire. Il serait vieux, certes, sans doute bien plus ridé et fatigué, mais quelqu'un sera là pour l'attendre.

Malheureusement, la libération était encore loin et Levi aurait encore à subir les idioties des autres prisonniers et de Jean pendant plusieurs années. Mais le sourire d'Eren l'aidait à tenir.

« Comment vas-tu ? murmura le plus âgé. Ta sœur n'a pas été insupportable ? »

Eren rit. Son rire ressemblait à une clochette agitée par le vent.

« Non, ça a été. Et puis, tu as vu ? J'ai bronzé !

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas le voir ? »

Eren rit encore.

« C'est vrai que toi, à côté, tu es pâle comme un fantôme ! »

Puis il lui donna rapidement son écuelle. Il ne pouvait pas traîner. Les caméras étaient partout et une trop forte proximité attirerait les soupçons des surveillants. Leurs moments complices étaient déjà de trop.

« Je reviens tout à l'heure, pour la ration du soir. A bientôt. »

Il frôla à nouveau ses doigts et disparut dans l'obscurité. Levi se rassit sur son lit, reprit un visage neutre. Ces instants fugaces, il les attendait avec impatience.

* * *

Mais ils n'avaient pas été assez prudents. On avait remarqué leurs contacts, leurs sourires. Et pour le bien de tous, Eren avait été muté dans une autre aile de la prison, là où l'attendaient les pires fous. Pour lui, plus question de revoir Levi ou le renvoi serait immédiat.

Et bien sûr, il obéit docilement aux ordres supérieurs. Le prisonnier ne reçut plus de visites agréables. Jean devint à nouveau son irrespirable gardien.

Pendant cinq longues années.

* * *

A sa sortie, Levi n'attendait plus rien. Avec le temps, Eren avait sûrement oublié leur promesse. Il s'était très certainement mis en ménage avec un ou une autre, vivait heureux. Et dans sa tête, tout était clair : il était hors de question de tenter de retrouver le jeune homme. Il se débrouillerait seul, à présent.

Et si ça lui « cassait les couilles » de ne pas avoir de toit décent où dormir, c'était surtout la douceur de celui qu'il avait affectueusement appelé « gamin » pendant longtemps qui lui manquait.

Résolu à commencer une nouvelle vie, dans un premier temps chez une famille éloignée qui avait bien voulu l'aider les premiers mois, il quitta la prison.

* * *

Installé sur le divan du salon, Levi zappait sans grande conviction les chaînes à la recherche de quelque chose de potable qui créerait un fond sonore propice au ménage. La famille rentrerait bientôt, et les ordres étaient clairs : s'il voulait rester ici, il devait donner de sa personne. Une deal que sa nature maniaque n'avait pas tardé d'accepter. Si ce n'était que ça...

Ses premières poussières prises, il feula de colère lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Rien ne le dérangeait plus que d'être interrompu lorsqu'il nettoyait.

Mais là aussi les ordres étaient clairs : hors de question d'ignorer une personne qui se présentait au domicile. C'était peut-être important. Ainsi, il posa son plumeau et rejoignit la porte d'entrée non sans râler. Il ouvrit.

Un énorme bouquet de fleurs se présenta à lui. Énorme à tel point que le crétin derrière n'était pas visible. Levi commençait à s'agacer. A coup sûr, répondre n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Le bouquet s'abaissa. Un visage radieux apparut derrière. Doté d'immenses yeux verts et d'un sourire éclatant. Levi déglutit.

« Eh Levi ! Je suis désolé, j'ai pris un peu de temps à te retrouver, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis venu honorer ma promesse ! »

Levi cligna des yeux.

« Tu te souviens de moi, hein ? Allez, prends tes affaires et suis-moi. Les gens ici sont prévenus de ton départ. Ils sont plutôt contents, d'ailleurs... »

Levi crut qu'il rêvait. Mais tel un automate il obéit à l'apparition angélique venue lui déclarer le retour du bonheur.

Si c'était un songe, bon dieu qu'il était à la fois bon et cruel. Si c'était la réalité, il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Celui qu'il avait tant attendu. Ce petit merdeux trop optimiste. Le gardien de son cœur.

* * *

 **#cliché, on peut le dire. Pis ce final... ok, j'en suis pas totalement satisfaite.**

 **Un bouquet de review, en passant ? :D**


End file.
